


Surnames

by transfixme_quite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, has this joke been done already?, kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you thought about taking my name?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surnames

"Have you thought about taking my name?" John asked out of the blue as he shuffled through envelopes addressed to each of them.

"Taking it where." Sherlock replied, not quite making it a question. He didn't look up from his microscope.

"You know. Sherlock Watson. Sherlock Holmes-Watson. Something of the sort."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Well, I really can't take yours, now can I?" John laughed, hesitantly. Sherlock glanced up at John for a moment, then back down to the lens.

"You're right. 'John Holmes'. God forbid anyone associate you with a large cock. Oh wait, I'm your partner, no escaping that after all."

"Sherlock, you're not... well you are a bit... but I don't mind... obviously I don't care... I just can't conceive... Wait. Did you... did you just say you're MY partner?" 

"Problem?"

"No, it's just, you've always referred to us the other way round. I'm _your_ partner."

"Partners are equal share, are they not?"

"Well, yes but..."

"Then what?"

"Nothing. ...Hang on! What do you know of John Holmes?"

"I'm sure I already stated what I know."

"How?" 

Sherlock didn't answer. He simply put down his work and looked up at John, incredulously.

"Large cocks are important enough to keep in your mind palace, then?" John prodded.

"I'm with you, aren't I?" Sherlock stood and made his way over to John, and placed a kiss on John's forehead. 

"So. We're keeping our names then?"

"John, you're very lucky I agreed to participate in the ancient custom of marriage. Don't push it."

"Right. 'Agreed'. If smiling, with tears welling up in your eyes when I proposed is 'agreeing'." John smiled, and Sherlock huffed.

"The room was ...smoky." Sherlock waved his hand at John, and walked back to the table. John smiled to himself, and continued to sort through the mail.

**Author's Note:**

> This... is pointless. This exchange just popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out.


End file.
